One came tumbling after
by proudlycanadian
Summary: Hi, so this is my vission of how the unamed tributes in the 74th Hunger Games die. Rated T for violence. ENJOY!
1. Piper Simon: District 3

A/N: HEY! It's proudlycanadian here! And I am starting this story and It's basically a whole bunch of small paragraphs on how I think each tribute from the 74th Hunger games died, besides the ones like Rue and Foxface, Cato Etc. Any way hope you like it R&R!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! It belongs to Suzanne Collins, the best author of man kind!

* * *

><p>Piper Simon: District 3<p>

I have to squint because of the difference in contrast between my launching room and the arena. As my plate fully rises to the top I quickly check to see who's to my right and left. Wow. This would happen to me. I look to my right and see the big muscular boy from District 2, his name escapes me but I think it was something like Caty or something like that. And too my left I see the girl from District 1, why on earth would the game makers put me, a small defenseless girl from District 3 up against two Careers.

BONG!

Uh-oh, I spent all my time thinking that I didn't even get a chance to think. I quickly dart of my plate and run for the closet thing in front of me, a small knife and a little black pouch. Just as I spin around to run into the forest the lies behind me I feel a sharp jab to my jaw and I land on the ground. The boy from District one stands above me with his fist clenched and he's laughing. I quickly stutter backward on my hands and knees and I kick the boy in the foot. He seems to be temporarily disoriented so I take this to my advantage and run.

Right as I hit the tree line the girl from District two, Clove I think her name was. Threw a knife right passed my head and I heard it and felt it scrape my ear, surprisingly she missed. But the second time she didn't. A scorching pain flares throughout my neck and I place my hand to where the pain is and I feel a lot of blood and the handle of the knife. My head starts spinning and I flop to the ground and un-controllably convulse. I shut my eyes and let the sweet forest scents seep into my nose as I slowly say good bye to the world, the last thing I say before everything goes dark is "You may think I've lost, but truly, I've won."

* * *

><p>Hey! I hoped you like it, R&amp;R and I will do more! Untill next time EAT YOUR VEGETABLES….BYE!<p> 


	2. Dorby Aries:District 5

HEY! So guys this is the second chapter of this story(I know you probably think im stupid for letting you know that.) But anyway, My friend in real life ilovetoread666 wrote this chapter and we might alternate chapters. So anyway here we go!

* * *

><p>Dorby Arie: District 5<p>

All I could hear was my heart pounding. Not any of the screams that was most likely ringing through the ears of others, but my heart. It was like a drum set, and the drummer on it had no rhythm or talent. It was all over the place, with off-beats every other time. Now I know, I am supposed to be the big manly-man from District 5, with the muscles I have from doing some of the more hard labour work around the labs there, but I am really a huge coward.

"Find a knife, and run to the most shaded area." I heard my mentor say in my head. "Find a knife, and run to the most shaded area." Over and over, it became a chat in my head.

That was harder said then done.

At least 3/4's of the knifes' were being used in combat, and all the other ones were probably being used as back-up knifes, held in the tributes' belts.

As I began to weave my way into the blood bath, closer to the Cornucopia, I really stopped and took the time to look around. The bright green grass was stained with a dark, rich, red colour, which was obviously blood. Looking at it almost made me puke, but what really got to me was when I saw Cato stab a knife into another tribute. After that sight, I ran around faster looking for a knife. The more I look, the more afraid I become.

And I have to admit, I should have seen this coming. Once I had finally found a knife, and before I could pick it up, a tribute came up to me. I didn't remember who he was, or where he was from, but there were two things that I did know, he was big, and he wanted to kill me. I could feel my face going pale, and my eyes widening with fear. He just smirked. He was happy, glad, pleased. He was going to use it to his advantage. I won't let him. I have to stay alive, I have to win! For my sister, I can't leave her without a brother. I could almost hear her saying, "Stay in there Dorby! Don't give up. Stay in there!"

He was the one to throw the first punch. I ducked and kicked at his shins. He responded but kicking my chest and after I bent over in pain, pushed me to the ground. I tried to get back up, but he put his heavy boots on top of my chest, and I was unable to move. He bent over on to one knee, and started punching my face repeatedly. After I finally got him off me, I went to get a knife. I picked it up, and turned around to face him again.

Little to my knowledge my friend had also found a weapon. A five foot sword came down on my hands. The pain shot up my arms. I looked down at the bleeding stubs. If I thought I was going to puke before, I was wrong. I began puking everywhere. The red and green ground was now an orange colour, since my mentor gave me some carrots to eat last.

Once I was finished, I felt a pain going into my chest. It was like a piece of hot iron was in my chest, burning it, and it began to wield into my skin. I looked down to see the sword stuck in my chest cavity, in the spot where my heart should be. I know if I take it out, I'll die. Bleed to death. Be finished.

That choice of keeping it in me was not up to me. That was up to the guy that I still don't remember. He twisted the sword around inside my chest, and the pain became even more intense. But it was nothing compared to what it felt like after he took it out of my chest, and ran off into the woods to try to survive the rest of the games.

I lay there on the ground. I didn't remember falling, but the wet grass was now oddly comforting. I lay there thinking about the round face of my sister, and how I'd never see it again.

I could feel the pain slowly fading, and a dark sort of screen was forming over my eyes. The blackness, took over my body, and I heard a soft cannon fire in the distance.

* * *

><p>HEY! So I hope you liked it! All credits for this chapter go too ilovetoread666 <em><span>she <span>_is a really good writer, isn't she? Until next time R&R! And eat your vegetables….. BYE!


End file.
